I'll Be There For You
by joymoonshoes
Summary: Klaine and Wavid friendship, Kavid slash; Sequel to Silly Little Love Songs…


**I'll Be There For You**

**

* * *

**

"_I'll be there for you,_

_When the rain starts to pour,_

_I'll be there for you,_

_Like I've been there before,_

_I'll be there for you,_

'_Cause you're there for me too…_"

**I'll Be There For You, The Rembrandts**

* * *

**Summary: **Klaine and Wavid friendship, Kavid slash; Sequel to Silly Little Love Songs…

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never (sadly) own Glee. Or Pink Floyd, thankfully. Or the Rembrandts, I'll Be There For You.**

**

* * *

**

David Everson was not one for waking up early. In all truthfulness, he hated early mornings nearly as much as he hated Pink Floyd (and he really, _really_ hated Pink Floyd). He used every excuse in the book for getting as much sleep in as possible. He showered at night. He wore his hair short. He ironed his slacks and blazer, packed his school bag, and did any other preparations for the next day at night.

Wes, an early riser and David's roommate, made extra care not to wake his roomie even seconds before his alarm went off and snooze was hit three or four times because David was _not_ pleasant before three or four cups of coffee.

Yet, Monday morning, Wes woke to the sound of his roommate bustling around the dorm. Sitting up, his mouth fell open in shock and for a minute, he was sure he was either a) dreaming, b) delirious, or c) his roommate had been replaced by neat-freak aliens.

Because David Everson was _making his bed._ At the ungodly hour of six a.m. His side of the room was cleaned up, as well, and the boy was already dressed in his Dalton Academy uniform.

What the hell?

"David, what are you doing," groaned Wes, voice thick with sleep. He propped himself on one elbow with great effort. Yes, he was an early riser, but he had another five minutes of sleep and this was just not okay.

"I woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep," an energized David chirped. "So I decided I would clean up a little—I found our ping pong balls, by the way."

Wes hopped out of bed, now grinning, "Where?"

"Shoe."

"Which shoe?"

He pointed in the direction of a small orange sneaker—that didn't belong to either of them.

"What…?"

"I know, but I don't want to go playing Cinderella's Prince Charming, so I'm throwing it out."

Wes smirked, "Oh yeah, you already have your Cinderella…Cinderfella?"

"Please never call him that," David replied, wearing a grimace of disgust. "Not only is it awful, but I'm sure Kurt would rabbit-punch you in the balls for saying it."

The Head of the Warbler Council laughed, "Suuuure, David, I'm sure Kurt is real scary. All one-hundred-twenty pounds of him."

"That's what I thought, but apparently he can be a 'Megabitch'."

"Who said?"

"He did."

Wes scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it—_if_ I see it."

David shrugged.

Meanwhile, in Kurt's dorm, he was half way through his routine, listening to '_It's Not Fair_' by Lily Allen (it made him giggle every time) when a drumming knock on the door reached his ears. Smiling and _really hoping_ it was David, he hurried over (mindful of his sleeping roomie) and tore open the door.

Only to see Blaine—smiling and holding two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Kurt!"

He blinked, "Morning."

"Mind if I…?" he gestured to the dorm room, bouncing on the soles of his feet.

Kurt stepped aside, allowing the slightly shorter boy through. Blaine quickly handed him his cup of coffee (perfectly prepared) and accompanied him into the small bathroom, closing the door behind them. They hadn't spoken since before the Gap Attack Incident. Awkward.

"So I didn't see you yesterday after…"

Kurt adjusted his bangs, avoiding Blaine's penetrating gaze, "Uh, yeah, I had an intense craving for a smoothie that just couldn't be ignored," he flashed the other boy a teasing smile. "How did it go?"

"He turned me down."

The spark of triumph was taken over by a wave of sympathy for his friend, "I'm sorry, Blaine, what did he say?"

Blaine, looking glum, replied, "That I was too young. And I got him fired…"

"Fired?"

"His boss didn't know he was gay."

"Ah," was all Kurt could say. Honestly, he would have launched into a tirade about _fucking_ Homophobes, but Blaine held the same views as he did and they'd discussed it before.

Blaine groaned, slumping against the wall, "Jeremiah was perfect Kurt, and I freaked him out by serenading him! No wonder he didn't want me, I'm strange and over the top—oh God, I'm never going to get a boyfriend!"

He scoffed, "Please, Blaine, infatuation was impairing your vision, but from what I saw, he was _far_ from perfect."

"Yeah?"

Kurt chuckled. He'd been friends with the New Directions girls long enough to know what to say after a breakup or rejection. A rejection like Blaine had gone through would require Kurt pointing out every visible flaw of the rejecter so that the rejectee felt relieved that they didn't ever enter a relationship with that person.

"Are you kidding? Did you _see_ that hair? It didn't look like it had ever seen the inside of a salon, much less been subjected to the wonders of a blow dryer! I mean, I'm all for the beachy/hipster look, it's gorgeous on some men, but that? That was just laziness and poor grooming."

Blaine's lips twitched, "True."

"Also, he's twenty-_four_ and working at the GAP. Does he even attend college?"

"No…"

"So no ambition," stated Kurt. "And he's obviously content with living in Ohio, so what would you have done at the end of this year? Long distance relationship? That never works."

The curly-haired boy was smiling by now, "Thanks, Kurt, you're a good friend."

"…and don't even get me started on his clothing choices! A frumpy brown hoodie and department store brand khakis? Alexander McQueen was weeping from heaven!"

Blaine laughed, "I get it, I get it! It was a dumb crush and here forth, all future potential-boyfriends shall be reviewed by you."

Kurt smirked, "That's all I'm asking."

They sat in companionable silence for a few solid minutes.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I enjoy talking to you, Blaine, you're one of my best friends."

It was true, too. After his conversation with Blaine, he realized that he liked David romantically, but he liked Blaine as a friend. His feelings had been twisted by the fact that Blaine was the first gay boy of his age he'd ever met, but they were friend material—best friend material, even, but not lovers.

Blaine pouted, "Only one of? You're _my_ best friend."

"What about David and Wes?" Kurt inquired, eyebrow quirked.

"They're my best friends, but you're my **best** friend—you know, like how even though Ross and Joey were best friends, Chandler was Joey's _best_ friend."

"Ah," nodded Kurt, grinning, "I see."

A few more beats of silence, before Blaine asked, "So who do you like?"

"Hm?" Kurt sounded, whipping around to face the boy, startled. He had finished with his hair and all other beautifying routines (and put them in the bathroom cabinet), but he still managed to knock over his moisturizer bottle. Inwardly, he was scrambling for something to say. Did he tell Blaine, his best friend, the truth? That he was seeing David? Did he lie and wait to see what David thought before he told Blaine…?

Blaine, golden hazel eyes shining in amusement, repeated, "Who do you like?"

"I, um…"

"Ah, come on…I'll tell you about my other crush," sang the curly-haired boy.

Kurt sighed, damn curiosity, "Fine. It's David."

Blaine's grin was wiped off his face, replaced by a semi-confused expression and many, many befuddled blinks, "David? _My _friend David? Our **friend**David?"

"No, Blaine, Michelangelo's David," he drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes, our friend, David—that David."

"Oh."

He could see the wheels in Blaine's mind turning as he processed the new information, the blinking slowing to a stop and a vague smile spreading across his lips.

"Want me to talk to him for you?" he offered in a bubbly tone. Any doubt that Kurt had about Blaine never, ever thinking of him as more than a mentee and a friend fell away. "I mean, he's not completely into girls so…"

"I already have."

"And?" Blaine prompted eagerly.

Kurt grinned, "He kissed me."

Blaine grinned, ignoring the own dull ache in his stomach. Truth was, he liked Kurt. He liked him quite a bit, but he wasn't naïve. He knew that romantic relationships and him were a bad, bad combination that always ended in either him or the other person getting hurt. So he forced a smile. Kurt was his best friend. David would be great for Kurt. David who was kind and showered those he cared about in affection.

Yes, if it had to be someone who plucked Kurt from his grasp, he was glad it was David. And as for his feelings? They'd go away in time. Until then he'd have to suck it up.

"How was it?"

"Amazing," the small countertenor breathed, eyes sparkling with delight. He seemed to snap out of his little day dream, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "So who's this other crush of yours?"

Blaine faltered, he couldn't tell Kurt it was him. Not now. So he answered as truthfully as he could. "Flint. My ex. I think I've had lingering feelings for him since we broke up and I'd like to give it another try, but…"

"Flint? Hm, tall, blue eyes?"

He nodded.

"When did you guys break up?"

_After I serenaded you with 'Teenage Dream'_, Blaine thought, answering, "A few days after you and I met."

"…you were seeing Flint when we met…?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Oh, um, why did you break up?"

"He thought I was interested in someone else," he replied, awkwardly shifting on the ledge of the shower/bath.

"Ah, Jeremiah?"

He nodded, relieved Kurt gave him a way out. "I really loved Flint, but things just got so dull, you know?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "No, I've never dated anyone before."

"Ah, well, it doesn't happen to everyone. Wes has been dating Elena for nearly two years now."

Kurt nodded, thinking back to the brief moments he'd seen Wes's girlfriend when she picked him up for the winter break. She was a pretty, Hispanic girl with a heavy curtain of black hair and warm brown eyes. Apparently she was a soccer player for St. Lillian's, an all girls academy not too far from Dalton.

A knock at the door had Blaine jumping from his seat. He opened it to reveal a very surprised Ted, his bespectacled eyes befuddled and a bushy eyebrow (Kurt had tried to talk him into a wax) arched.

"Um, you guys weren't doing anything in here, were you?"

Blaine almost looked offended as Kurt rolled his eyes, "Teddy, darling, we may both be gay, but that doesn't mean that we are either sex-crazed or in to each other. We were just having a little chat while I got ready."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I'm sure that in the time we live together, I'll catch you with a girl once or twice," Kurt teased.

"I'm asexual," stated Ted factually. "So I highly doubt it. Could you guys finish talking outside, I need to get ready for school."

Kurt, smiling fondly, guided Blaine from the room, grabbing his jacket (a lovely pea coat from the Gucci collection) and a scarf on the way.

"He's a bit rude," commented Blaine, frowning as they walked down the hall.

He chuckled, "Teddy's a bit abrasive, but he's a sweetheart. He actually brings me hot chocolate every night and tells me about his day. It's kind of like having an adorable, bitchy little brother."

Blaine 'hummed' in reply, realizing he didn't know as much about Kurt's life as he thought. He hadn't known who Kurt's roommate was or about his crush on David. He really needed to step up his best friend game.

It wasn't until he heard a shout of 'Kurt!' and hurried footsteps (two sets if his ears didn't deceive him) that he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to see David literally running their way, grinning (though it faltered and gained a guilty quality as he saw him). He stopped awkwardly, running a hand over his head, "Hey, Kurt, Blaine."

Wes gave a finger-dancing wave.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to David's cheek and taking his hand. The other boy's eyes widened, sending a frantic glance at a smirking Blaine. He must have took note of the equally part jealousy, acceptance, and sadness in his eyes because he shrugged in a 'what could I do' way, his own gaze apologetic but thrilled as he pulled Kurt closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"Congrats, David," said Blaine, voice warm and only the tiniest bit bitter. Whatever he had planned to say next (and God help him, he didn't know because seeing Kurt and David together was going to be _hard_) flew out of his mind when someone cleared their throat, a foot tapping impatiently against the ground. He turned to a pouting Wes.

"And what about me, Blaine Anderson," demanded Wes, voice dramatic and his hands on his hips. "Do I even get a 'good morning' or am I invisible?"

"Good Morning, Wes," Blaine greeted with a small chuckle.

The Asian boy looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Oh, Morning, and might I say, you look stunning today. Someone got their beauty sleep," teased Kurt.

Wes smirked, "And the Emmy for the Best Brown Nosing before Eight A.M. goes to Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt mock-bowed (as best he could, still wrapped in David's arms). "Thank you, thank you—I've prepared a speech, but…"

"But we need coffee," interjected Wes. "Lots and lots of coffee."

The other three chuckled, agreeing with Wes's statement as the four boys made their way to the cafeteria (which looked more like the Grand Hall from Hogwarts than a school cafeteria), Wes pulled Blaine back a little by the blazer, giving him a stern look.

Ahead, David, fingers laced with Kurt's, said, "So how did he take the news?"

"Well, he was happy for us."

David doubted it.

"Actually, before I told him we kissed, he offered to talk to you for me."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I'll be damned," muttered David. He shook himself out of his surprise, gently squeezing Kurt's hand to get his attention. "Hey, how would you like to go dinner with me Wednesday?"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date, as it will be a date," confirmed the taller boy.

Kurt's cheeks turned a delightful shade of rose, "I'd love that."

"Awesome," said David with a grin, stooping slightly to chastely kiss Kurt (even if he wanted to deepen it, it would probably be a bad idea with Daltons PDA policy: hand holding was fine, but starting a make out session with your boyfriend? Probably not).

Kurt beamed, letting out a contented sigh. Even Blaine smiled at the simple affection; yes, he would survive Kurt dating David; especially with Flint looking so. damn. _fine_. today, seriously daaaaaaa-hmn.

David glanced at his boyfriend, placing a yogurt on his tray. He couldn't wait for Wednesday.

* * *

**AN: **It was test day for my students…so I wrote this. Beware, I was mega tired. TGIF, right?

More one-shots to come:) Next time…David and Kurt's first date!


End file.
